Shuichi's Secret
by bulma902
Summary: Ok, I’m not good at summaries but here I go! ^_^.....Yuki and shu’s band mates have been noticing lately that Shuichi has been a bit down about something and acting weird and Shuichi is afraid to tell them, especially yuki


Shuichi's Secret  
  
+Ok, I'm not good at summaries but here I go! ^_^.....Yuki and shu's band mates have been noticing lately that Shuichi has been a bit down about something and acting weird and Shuichi is afraid to tell them, especially yuki+  
  
+Part 1-Telling Them+  
  
"Shindou-san, wait a minute!" Yelled Suguru after Shuichi. "Where are you going, it's not time to go yet!" Shuichi stops a little and stares down some. "I'm going home...." He starts walking again and Suguru just stands there and blinks a little and hiro comes over and stands next to him. "Hiro, what do you think could be wrong with Shindou-San?" Hiro sighs and runs his fingers through his hair a bit. "I really don't know maybe we just need to stop pressuring him so much right now." "Maybe your right Hiro, but I do hope he gets out of his slump or whatever soon...we do have a concert next week." Hiro nods. "Yea, I hope so too, I might go talk to him."  
  
Shuichi makes it home and comes in and closes the door. Yuki comes out the kitchen. "Your home early." Shuichi walks away from yuki. "Yeah I know." Yuki blinks a bit because Shuichi didn't glomp or hug him like he usually does. "Shuichi..... What's your problem? You've been like this for a long time lately, you can talk to me you know." Yuki follows after shuichi a bit. Shuichi stares down a bit. "Are you sure you want to know what's wrong..?" Yuki nods. "Yes, I want to know..." Shuichi sighs and sits down and Yuki comes over and sits down next to him. Shuichi takes a deep breath. "Yuki, remember when I had asked you would ever adopt or have a kid...?" Yuki blinks and then nods. "Yea..I remember, why?" Shuichi looks down again. "Well, yuki..there's something I've been kind of hiding from you..." "Wow, so you have secrets too?" Shuichi nods. "You see...well.." "Will you just say it!" Shuichi cringes a bit. "ok, ok...Yuki, I'm pregnant.." Yuki looks at shuichi with a shocked expression and drops his cigarette. "Ahahaha, your kidding me right..I mean you're a boy.." Shuichi stares away. "You're wrong, I'm not a boy, I'm really a girl..and you're the one who got me pregnant.." Yuki just stares at him still shocked and then faints.  
  
At the hospital in Yuki's room Tohma is in with him. "Yuki..are you going to be alright?" Yuki just keeps staring off. "No..." Tohma pulls his chair closer to his bed. "Tell me what happened. I got so worried when Shuichi told me you had fainted!" Yuki looks over at Tohma. "Well.. Shuichi just told me that.....that he..I mean She's pregnant.." Tohma's eyes nearly pop out. "Did you just call shuichi a she and just said she was pregnant...?" Yuki nods. "Yes... Shuichi told me that he was a really a girl, not a boy.. and now she's pregnant, with my kid.." Tohma still looks shocked. "Oh...my...god..." Yuki stares off out the window. "Tohma... I don't think I could deal with a kid..." Tohma nods. "Yes, I know, you told me before that you never wanted children."  
  
Out in the waiting room Hiro and Suguru are just coming in and sees Shuichi and goes over and hiro sits next to him. "Is Yuki ok?" Shuichi nods. "He'll be fine. But that's not the reason I called you both to come here." Sugar blinks and sits on the other side of Shuichi. "It isn't?" Shuichi shakes his head. "No, it isn't.. There's something that I should tell the both of you..." Hiro looks at Shuichi. "There is?" Shuichi nods. Suguru puts his hand on his shoulder some. "Well go ahead Shindou-san." Shuichi sighs. "Well you guys... I'm not really who you think I am.." Hiro blinks. "What are you talking about shuichi??" Shuichi sighs again. "You see.. I'm not really a boy, I'm a girl.." Both Suguru and Hiro just sit there shocked and not knowing what to say and shuichi goes on. "And now, I'm pregnant by Yuki.." Hiro's mouth nearly drops to the floor. "Holy shit....Why didn't you tell me?!" Shuichi stares off. "Because I didn't want to.. To tell you the truth, the reason why I never told is because I always in a way used to wish I was a boy instead of a girl, so I started being a boy in a way..." Suguru is still looking shocked too. "I can't believe this..." Shuichi looks down. "Well...now you all know what was wrong with me.."  
  
  
  
(Ah! Well that's it for chapter 1! ^_^ I hope you all like it, It took me awhile to write this first chapter ;_; SO please tell me what you think, this is my first gravi. Fic. by the way, so please refrain from flaming me *sniffles) 


End file.
